Perfecta
by Shizenai
Summary: Pase lo que pase, su mundo seguirá siendo perfecto.


_**Disclaimer:**__ "Canción de hielo y fuego" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de George R. R. Martin._

_Este fic participa en el Reto 7 "Viejos tiempos" del foro __Alas Negras, Palabras Negras__._

_**Personaje:**__ Cersei Lannister._

_**Palabras: **__1520._

**_Spoiler:_**_ Festín de cuervos._

* * *

**Perfecta**

.

.

Cersei Lannister vive en un mundo perfecto donde el sol que jamás desaparece del todo en las tierras de la enorme Roca, realza el dorado de sus rizos sedosos y los colores saludables de sus altos pómulos de mármol que se contraen a placer con alguna de las sonrisas más maravillosas.

En su castillo perfecto, comparte los primeros fragmentos de una incomparable existencia con la familia más venerable de los Siete Reinos, amada y consentida no por la princesa que aparenta ser a simple vista, sino por la Reina que definitivamente será algún día. Los sueños de Cersei se inundan de dragones que cabalgan corceles plateados y que besan con labios de fuego la mano que ansían en matrimonio. Las liras rasgan por doquier las mayores canciones de amor a base de palabras de sublime belleza que conmueven, agitan y aceleran hasta el más insensible de los corazones y, cada verso habla de ella.

Digna hija de sus orgullosos padres, amada hermana del único hermano que siempre tuvo, respetada consorte de un Rey que brillará a su altura, e inmejorable leona de todas cuantas honraron su noble Casa.

La culminación de su empíreo atractivo no está ligado a cadenas corpóreas, espirituales ni a la mediocre política creada por hombres. Los refinados ademanes con los que hace suspirar a sus doncellas, la ávida inteligencia con la que conquista a los grandes Señores, y el impávido entendimiento con el que imparte una justicia propia, la preceden como una mujer talentosa como nunca antes ha habido y nunca más existirá otra.

Y, sin embargo, la voz destructora de aquella anciana corroe sus pensamientos igual que los gusanos se comerían la carne podrida de sus huesos. El miedo es a veces el peor de los enemigos, y el suyo se aloja ahora mismo dentro de su cabeza. Exhala, escupe palabras entremezcladas con su siniestro veneno que destapa temores que no había advertido antes, pero que siempre han estado ahí. Con ella.

Deshonra. Dolor. Frustración. Lágrimas. Fracaso. Muerte. Lágrimas. Deshonra. Dolor. Fracaso. Muerte. Frustración. Frustración. Frustración...

_Reina serás..._

Las palabras la acompañan hasta el crepúsculo como un susurro inexistente. Repulsivo. Irreal.

_... hasta que llegue otra para apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido._

Mientras los satenes de un violáceo apagado susurran dichosos por ceñir aquellas curvas que apenas empiezan a tomar forma de mujer, recorre el silencioso sendero del bosque que en ninguna otra ocasión pareció más macabro. La algarabía sin sentido queda atrás a medida que la hierba se desgasta bajo sus pies, y Cersei quiere gritar, pero no grita. Alejar de su mente las manos arrugadas que hicieron sangrar las suyas, la gordas verrugas que acentúan la fealdad de aquel saco de huesos decrépito, el aroma al pecado y la voz de ultratumba, es la única fuerza que puede utilizar en su contra.

Cersei huye sin mirar atrás, pero la espiral de su alrededor la devora con un anhelo insano. Hay algo más.

Entonces, oye la voz. A sus rápidos pasos le siguen otros que renquean entre alaridos y protestas, y cuando se da la vuelta, ve a la ingenua Melara Hetherspoon jadeando y con la cara roja como si fuese una cerda en pleno parto.

La oscuridad desaparece bajo el fulgor engañoso de la esquirla de luna, pero el Mal sigue oculto entre ellas. Justo cuando aquella infame mentira pretende pisotear los sueños que por un repugnante instante que jamás se perdonará en la vida, la han hecho sentirse débil, la necia y molesta doncella gimotea y tiembla de pánico por su estúpido egoísmo. Como si no hubiese estado en esa misma carpa, a su lado, para escuchar también la imperdonable burla de la bruja hacia ella...

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué quiso decir...? Oh, Cersei, te lo suplico, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?

—¡Cerrar esa boca desagradable! —propuso con impaciencia. Después de todo, si ella sufría o no por una minucia, ¿a quién le importaba?—. No vuelvas a hablar de lo sucedido. Jamás se lo cuentes a nadie.

—Pero tengo... ¡dijo que voy a morir!

—¡Pues muérete sin armar tanto escándalo!

Las temblorosas manos se arañaron el cuello como si le faltase el aire, porque aún se resistía a rendirse, esperando quizás una verdad más absoluta en su propio aliento capaz de consolarla. Pobre niña estúpida. Un paso en falso la hizo tropezar con una piedra y Cersei ayudó a levantarse a la joven a la que un segundo antes habría abofeteado por elevar la voz al referirse a ella.

—Cersei...

—Nada es verdad. Si no hablamos más de ello, entonces no ha ocurrido. Si nunca hemos salido del bosque, la profecía no existe. Si mantienes la boca cerrada, nadie lo sabrá jamás, jamás. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí... —asintió con voz trémula—. Es mentira, es mentira... Sólo quería asustarnos.

—Eso es.

—Entonces, aún puedo... Todavía es posible... —Una tímida sonrisa marcó lo que pretendía ser un halo de esperanza—. ¿Crees entonces que puedo casarme con Jaime?

La furia con la que se encendieron de nuevo los ojos de Cersei cumplieron con su promesa, y una mano presurosa hace que la mandíbula de la doncella se vuelva con tanta brutalidad que la Lannister estuvo casi arrepentida de atizarle. Mañana al amanecer tendría que contemplar las marcas purpúreas en ese asustadizo rostro que le recordarían otra vez lo que tanto quería olvidar de aquella noche incierta.

—No, Melara, no te casarás con Jaime, porque... ¿te cuento un secreto?

Compungida por su frialdad, la niña se abraza a su estómago para retroceder cuando una mano cálida le aprieta el hombro, sin cumplir ni tener el más mínimo interés de tranquilizarla.

—Jaime soy yo, y yo soy Jaime. Nunca me tendrás a mí, no volverás a desear nada que me pertenezca, y a partir de hoy, ni él ni yo recordaremos que existes.

Divertida y utópica es la sonrisa que a Cersei Lannister deforma los labios en una línea apretada. Pero, la niña no la comparte. Un llanto inconsolable sigue a la apenas visible sombra de su doncella cuando corre y corre entre los vastos troncos de sauces, y ella la acecha incansable, osada, juguetona mientras entra risas la asusta y la desarma como la avispada felina que es.

Casi la tiene, casi la toca. Sólo necesita estirar una de sus refinadas zarpas para agarrarla del pelo castaño y enmarañado que ahora echa a perder su elegante recogido. Los dedos le rozan brevemente la espalda, y al segundo siguiente, un chillido la calla.

Melara Hetherspoon ha desaparecido.

Su vista se empaña de una neblina pegajosa, y frota sus ojos incrédulos hasta que finalmente puede ver la boca negra de un pozo que susurra un réquiem anticipado.

—¡Cersei! —grita una voz distorsionada por el pánico—. ¡Cersei! ¡Estoy aquí abajo! ¡Cersei!

—¡Voy a buscar ayuda! —le responde.

Pero, no puede ir más allá tras cinco breves latidos. El murmullo proveniente de aquella oscura profundidad la llama como un canto de sirena, hipnótico, poderoso y cautivador. Trata de no reparar en el escalofrío que le provoca la curiosa coincidencia de las premoniciones estúpidas de la bruja, porque, sólo son eso. Puede elegir evitarla, pero escoge quedarse allí del mismo modo que podría no haberlo hecho. Sus vacilantes dedos níveos se apoyan en el borde húmedo de aquel pozo, y al vislumbrar el agónico chapoteo y el horror en el pálido rostro de Melara, siente que la calidez de un alivio reconfortante la abraza, y que de aquella premonición, de aquella vieja bruja y de aquella noche, ya no queda nada.

Gritos desesperados siguen pronunciando su nombre, el grotesco chapoteo originado por la mano invisible que intenta arrebatarse una vida golpea cada sucia piedra de la abertura, y Cersei Lannister no puede más que fijarse en los ojos oscuros que le devuelven una mirada estremecedora, tan sombríos y vacíos como resultará su destino.

Y sí, Melara Hetherspoon guardará por siempre su secreto, al igual que Cersei Lannister protegerá eternamente el suyo, incluso de ella misma.

Su rostro desaparece tras una explosión de burbujas, y junto a ella, se sumergen sus inquietudes y todos sus temores. Porque... nadie sabrá jamás que Cersei Lannister tiene miedo, que sus ilusiones se construyen como castillos de arena, y que por mucho que se esfuerce, su superioridad jamás será suficiente a ojos de su padre ni valorada a los de los demás. Que siempre será la sombra del hombre que pudo haber sido y que ahora sólo puede conformarse con manipular y poseer como a un juguete, igual que si de verdad creyera en que ambos son uno sólo. Que con su crueldad, los Siete han hecho que odie a todos los que la rodean, pero que nada es comparable con el rencor que se tiene a sí misma. No, jamás, Melara nunca dirá que Cersei siente y padece como cualquier vulgar mortal, ni ninguna falsa profecía en una noche que jamás tuvo lugar manchará sus designios futuros.

Si nadie lo sabe, no es verdad. Si la profecía muere con ella, entonces nunca ha existido. Nada ha pasado. Nada sucederá... Su mundo no se desmorona.

… _nunca ha ocurrido._

Ella sigue siendo _perfecta_.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Se suponía que iba a ser una interpretación de lo que Cersei "no contó" sobre aquella noche en base a su distorsionada forma de ver la realidad.  
_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
